


A NEED SO GREAT IT IS LIKE ADDICTION

by Queenoftheuniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fast painful beggy needy dirty whoreish fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another stand alone porn chapter from my third AlterVerse fic MEET</p><p>God damn this is the hottest thing I have ever written.</p><p>Seriously abandon knickers all he who readeth this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NEED SO GREAT IT IS LIKE ADDICTION

A NEED SO GREAT IT IS LIKE ADDICTION

John was shoved roughly against the wall in their room of the Inn. His lips opened automatically under the rough kiss Sherlock rammed against his mouth. The aching, all encompassing need that surrounded Sherlock at this moment melted John to him, melded Johns deliciously pliant body to his taller one.

"John..John..." he moaned, lips all over Johns neck. John tipped his head back, letting Sherlock do whatever he wanted to him. It felt scary to want to devour John, and scarier that John let him, that John wanted it just as much.

"Can't.." Sherlock whispered, unaware he was answering his own sudden scary thoughts out loud. "....wrong...shouldn't..."

"Sherlock, the more you say no the more I want you." John whispered into Sherlocks ear. Sherlock shuddered, tearing at Johns jacket, sliding it down the doctors arms and leaving it pooled on the floor. He divested himself of his Belstaff and scarf, and Johns shoes, just as quickly, not taking his searing lips from the plush, hot mouth of his boyfriend.

Sherlock needed skin under his hands. He jerked Johns T-shirt up and slid the palms of his warm hands underneath and up. Johns stomach was soft, quivering, light fluff over the lower half, a trail disappearing into the waistband of Johns jeans. John moaned into Sherlocks mouth, and spread his arms, allowing Sherlock full access.

"Anything, anything.." he said to Sherlock, his voice wrecked with longing. "Take it..."

Sherlocks brain melted right there in his skull. So much of John, all his, he wanted it all at once. He licked at Johns mouth, and used his thumbs to brush over Johns hard, sensitive nipples. Johns gasping moan went straight to Sherlocks cock, thickening it to full hardness so quickly he almost collapsed.

"Take it Sherlock, it's yours, all of me.." John whispered, eyes stubbornly closed, lips swollen and red from Sherlocks rough treatment. 

"John, what is it about you, makes me want to love you and hurt you both at the same time?"

Johns eyes opened, stared straight into Sherlocks eyes. Stared, his blue eyes wet with earnest longing.

"...hurt me...." he whispered, mouth barely moving. "....Sherlock, hurt me...."

Sherlocks mind went true white with lust. His teeth were in Johns skin, his claws in his chest before he was even aware of giving his body orders. John keened, head thrown back and eyes closed again, pretty mouth slack. Then he hissed and, even though Sherlock expected him to retreat, Johns hard body moved forward, crowding into him, begging him, more, more, please...

Sherlock tasted blood and even that did not stop him. He sucked at it and Johns keening got louder, became grunting gasps of pain, and his body still would not back down. It curved up into him, fingers now weakly clawing at his elbows.

"More, Sherlock, more, hurt me!" 

Sherlock swapped sides, attacked the meaty part of Johns other shoulder with teeth gone to spasms. Johns voice failed and his eyes opened, darkly staring at nothing as the pain shot through him and fizzled in his balls.

Sherlock sucked his teeth from Johns skin, spun his compliant doctor and threw him bodily on the bed. John tried to crawl up, or maybe away, but when Sherlock pounced on him again, he still exposed his throat to him and begged for more. And oh God, Sherlocks teeth in his burning skin, Sherlocks claws in his biceps, Sherlocks inhuman growls of pure lust!

John could not help it, he began to sob, the tears welling and pouring down his cheeks, pooling in his ears, soaking the sheets below. Begging begging for more, more pain, more of Sherlock. He had never even imagined a lust like this, a need so close to addiction, a desperate, aching want that broke him down to his reptilian brain, made him just a chew toy for Sherlocks gigantic soul.

John felt his jeans and pants torn down his legs and kicked from him until he was naked from the hips down. His T-shirt was urgently rucked up over his chest but then Sherlock was busy, biting every inch of beautiful skin John offered up to him. Ribs, nipples, sternum, abdomen, all bitten, hard, sucked, hard, the pain excruciatingly close to ecstasy.

Sherlock unbuttoned his trousers, unzipped, allowed his monstrously heated cock to spring free, leaking rivulets of precum in clear lines down its veiny length. He used his hands to lift Johns thighs up, leaving his doctor spread beautifully for him. Ready, begging, needing this now, rough, hard, taken...

Johns begging reached incomprehensible levels, the words more like animal grunts. Sherlock disengaged his teeth, yanked Johns wrists above his head and lent his full weight on the delicate bones just beneath the surface. He stared down between their bodies, fringe brushing the bruises and slash marks on Johns chest, to guide his impossibly hard cock to Johns graspingly puckered entrance.

"Yours yours yours..." John sobbed. "Fuck me Sher-" he swallowed his need, but it bubbled back up when Sherlocks cockhead breached Johns fluttering hole. "Noooooooooo Sherlock pleeeeeeeese....."

"Be STILL!" Sherlock roared, and rammed his whole length straight into Johns wet colon. John screamed in pain and pleasure frissioned down his whole body. He arched, and his legs crushed Sherlocks thighs. Sherlock did not look up from the delicious sight of his cock buried balls deep in his doctor, Johns muscles tightening and relaxing around his slick hardness.

And then....he moved. No slow build up, he just dragged his hips back and began to piston so hard into his doctor that John screamed again, begging for it harder, faster, please, so much more...and Sherlock did so. He fucked John with a cock grown so large with want that Johns tiny hole stretched gapingly wide, and just picturing what that must look like to Sherlock made John cry out in whoreish need.

"Yours! Fuck..me..Sherlock, YOURS!"

"Mine, bitch, my bitch, mine mine mine.." Sherlock was hissing like a demon, nose screwed up, teeth clenched, droplets of spit raining onto Johns stomach. Sherlocks cock began its constant rubbing against Johns prostate and Johns world turned to stars and agony. He screamed. Then screamed again, Sherlocks name and then, no words as he came and came and kept on coming, great bubbling white spurts of ropey cum, hitting Sherlocks face, chest, lips, and then Sherlock was also screaming, buried to the hilt in Johns hot arse, cock twitching in giant waves as his seed burst from him, flooding John with its searing hotness.

John completely passed out, a wave of blackness rose over him and he was gone, Sherlock moaning his name the last thing he heard.

#


End file.
